A Night Before Final
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Ketika Seirin terlarut dalam cerita masa lalu Kuroko, apa yang dilakukan Akashi menjelang final Wintercup ? One shot di tengah penggarapan Rakuzan-arc. [ the SEQUEL will be update soon! ]


_**A Night Before Final**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : **_**The missing Power Forward**_

**Timeline : Winter Cup Tournament**

**© akareguu**

**Cerita ini ditulis di sela-sela penulisan Rakuzan-arc**

**Happy reading^^**

_**Jika tim basket Seirin terlarut dalam cerita masa lalu Kuroko, lalu apa yang dilakukan Akashi menjelang final?**_

...

"Apa?" seruan seorang pemuda memecah keheningan malam. Malam itu, cahaya bulan tertutup awan, seolah menyamarkan sosok si pemuda.

"Aku tidak akan bicara dua kali." sahut pemuda yang tengah bicara padanya. Manik heterokromatik itu tetap menyala dalam gelap meskipun bulan telah tertutup awan.

...

_**Beberapa jam sebelumnya**_

Kuarter keempat semifinal Wintercup antara Seirin melawan Kaijou tengah berlangsung ketika para pemain reguler tim basket SMU Rakuzan datang ke bangku penonton. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan agenda evaluasi hasil pertandingan usai mengandaskan Shuutoku di pertandingan semifinal sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya sejauh ini?" tanya Akashi pada salah satu anggota non reguler yang menonton pertandingan sedari tadi.

"Ah, kapten sudah kembali. Saat ini pertandingan sudah memasuki kuarter keempat. Kaijou sementara unggul." Akashi mendengarkan penjelasan anggotanya sambil memperhatikan papan skor. Kaijou sementara unggul tipis atas Seirin.

"Kapten, sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya menembus final." lanjutnya lagi. Akashi hanya membalas ucapan selamat itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyum yang simpel namun bermakna dalam. Menang? Itu sudah seharusnya. Tak ada kata 'kalah' dalam kamus Akashi.

Akashi memandang ke arah lapangan sebelum duduk di bangku penonton. Saat ini mantan kompatriotnya tengah berduel di lapangan. Tetsuya melawan Ryouta. Benturan antar anggota _generation of miracles_ yang tak terelakkan. Salah satu dari keduanya akan menjadi lawannya di final. Di atas kertas berdasarkan hitungan matematis, peluang Kise untuk maju ke final lebih terbuka. Sebab saat ini Kaijou sementara unggul tipis atas Seirin dan waktu yang tersisa pun tidak banyak. Namun, Akashi adalah orang yang memperhitungkan segalanya dari berbagai sisi. Bahkan faktor keberuntungan pun masuk dalam perhitungan Akashi meskipun ia bukan seorang penyuka ramalan bintang ataupun hobi mengoleksi _lucky item._

"Akashi! Bagaimana menurutmu pertandingan ini? Siapa yang akan melawan kita di final?" seruan Hayama mendadak membuyarkan lamunannya. Akashi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hayama.

"Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, tim basket Seirin baru berumur 2 tahun. Namun, prestasinya cukup luar biasa mengingat pencapaiannya hingga ke semifinal. Akan tetapi, Ryouta tak bisa dianggap remeh. Termasuk anggota Kaijou yang lain. Jika kita bicara matematis, berbekal skor yang ada dan waktu yang tersisa, maka peluang Ryouta untuk maju ke final lebih besar." Akashi menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil tetap menatap lapangan, lebih tepatnya menatap sang _ace_ Kaijou, Kise Ryouta. Hayama hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan Akashi.

"Apakah ini berarti Kaijou yang akan menjadi lawan kita di final, Sei-chan?" tanya Reo sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi sementara yang ditanya masih memendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Manik heterokromatiknya mulai melakukan analisis terhadap kondisi situasional lapangan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Reo.

"Aku tidak bisa memprediksi..." jawab Akashi singkat. Tak pelak jawaban itu membuat Reo dan Hayama terperangah. Sementara Nebuya yang duduk di belakang Akashi tampak antusias mendengarkan.

"Bahkan Sei-chan pun tidak bisa memprediksi? Memangnya sehebat apa Seirin? Bukankah Sei-chan sendiri yang bilang peluang Kaijou lebih besar?" tanya Reo lagi. Akashi yang tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke sebelahnya kembali melakukan analisis situasional lapangan sebelum angkat bicara lagi.

"Secara matematis saat ini Kaijou lebih diunggulkan, tapi..."

Akashi belum melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Kuroko mendapatkan bola dan melakukan _ignite pass_ ke arah Kagami. Kagami yang mendapatkan umpan dari Kuroko tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sedikitpun. Usaha Kagami membuahkan hasil. Skor tambahan bagi Seirin.

"...sepertinya Seirin punya senjata rahasia yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh." pungkas Akashi. Reo, Hayama dan Nebuya memang mendengarkan Akashi namun mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi di lapangan.

"Dari mana bola itu muncul?" akhirnya Nebuya membuka suara. Masih dengan mimik wajah yang terkejut. Akashi menatap Kuroko yang tengah menyeka keringatnya di lapangan.

"_Misdirection_-mu telah berkembang sepesat ini ya, Tetsuya?" bisik Akashi pelan sembari tersenyum.

...

Pertandingan semakin mendekati menit-menit akhir. Kaijou dan Seirin bergantian mengungguli satu sama lain. Namun, kali ini Kaijou kembali mengungguli Seirin. Dengan sisa waktu yang hanya sangat sedikit, rasanya mustahil Seirin akan memutarbalikkan kedudukan. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran kebanyakan orang yang menonton saat ini, tapi tidak dengan Akashi. Akashi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya kemudian mulai mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Sei-chan, pertandingan sedang berjalan seru-serunya. Kau masih sempat main ponsel? Mengirim email untuk siapa?" Reo mendadak bertanya di tengah aktifitas Akashi mengetik pesan.

"...Sepertinya aku akan merubah strategi untuk final besok" balas Akashi singkat. Reo merasa pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Nebuya keburu menyela.

"Sepertinya Kaijou yang akan menjadi lawan kita di final nanti. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir pun Seirin belum bisa membalas. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja?" Nebuya bicara pada Akashi. Akashi masih pada aktifitasnya mengetik pesan. Reo dan Hayama terdiam menunggu keputusan Akashi.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Pertandingan belum berakhir." jawab Akashi singkat setelah selesai mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan menekan tombol _sent_.

"Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri, Akashi. Bahkan Seirin belum bisa mengungguli Kaijou dan waktu hanya tersisa 3 detik lagi. Apa yang bisa dilakukan dalam waktu 3 detik?" Akashi hanya memendarkan pandangannya ke lapangan lagi dan belum menanggapi pertanyaan Nebuya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan Kuroko yang menjadi lawannya di final.

Namun, apa yang terjadi dalam 3 detik berikut sungguh di luar dugaan. Seirin berhasil mengungguli Kaijou melalui lemparan Kuroko. Hanya dalam 3 detik yang tersisa, Seirin berhasil membuat keajaiban. Semua orang –bahkan Akashi—tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutan mereka. Sungguh 3 detik saat itu seakan berjalan lambat. Walaupun masih memasang mimik wajah terkejut, senyum mengembang dari bibir tipis Akashi.

_**'Memang sudah seharusnya kita bertemu di final, Tetsuya'**_

"Sukar dipercaya! Seirin benar-benar melakukannya!" seru Hayama. Reo dan Nebuya hanya bisa _speechless_. Akashi mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku akan mengubah strategi untuk final besok."

Serentak, tiga anggota _uncrowned generals_ menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Apa maksudmu, Sei-chan?" Reo yang beberapa detik lalu hanya bisa _speechless_ kini angkat bicara. Semua mata tertuju pada Akashi. Menantikan penjelasan dari sang kapten.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Seirin memiliki senjata rahasia. _Misdirection_ dan kemampuan _passing_ Tetsuya sebagai mantan anggota _generation of miracles_ adalah salah satunya. Satu lagi, adalah kemampuan basket Kagami yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan kemampuan anak SMU biasa. Sepanjang pertandingan tadi, sebagian besar skor yang diraih Seirin berasal dari Kagami. Ia memiliki bakat dan kecepatan yang sama seperti Daiki, _ace _Teikou. Kemampuannya tidak boleh kita anggap remeh."

"Lalu, apa strategimu selanjutnya Akashi?"

Akashi hendak menjawab pertanyaan Nebuya ketika dirinya dikejutkan dengan email balasan pada ponselnya. Akashi membaca sekilas email yang masuk. Sepintas, Reo dapat melihat senyum tersungging dari bibir tipis Akashi segera setelah Akashi membaca email tersebut.

"Aku akan menempatkan seorang _power forward_ yang cocok untuk menandingi Kagami di final besok."

Kali ini semuanya benar-benar terkejut.

"Apakah perlu menempatkan _power forward_ untuk final besok? Bagiku tanpa _power forward_ pun, dengan susunan pemain seperti biasanya, ditambah dengan adanya Sei-chan sebagai _point guard_ pun sudah cukup untuk membawa kita pada mahkota kemenangan bukan!?" Hayama mendengarkan Reo dengan seksama. Jika ia berpikir ulang lagi, perkataan Reo ada benarnya. Bukankah Akashi selalu menang? Tidak ada kata 'kalah' dalam kamus Akashi. Logis jika Reo berpendapat demikian. Tak perlu sampai ada _power forward_ baru untuk pertandingan final besok.

Tapi, tunggu dulu...

Jika Akashi selalu menang maka ia selalu benar, bukan?

Termasuk untuk strategi baru Akashi. Ia pasti punya alasan. Oke, Hayama buru-buru mengoreksi pemikirannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Lebih baik ia diam sambil menunggu jawaban Akashi.

"Reo, aku sendiri cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku pada pertandingan besok. Namun, sebagai kapten aku punya kewajiban untuk mencari cara agar bisa membawakan mahkota kemenangan pada timku. Dan cara itu adalah dengan melakukan perubahan strategi dengan menempatkan _power forward_ dalam susunan starter kita. Jika kita masih punya kesempatan untuk meraih keuntungan lebih banyak, kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan saja kesempatan itu bukan? Jika Kagami berpeluang meraih banyak skor besok, maka kita juga harus menempatkan seseorang yang punya kemampuan sepadan dengan Kagami untuk keuntungan tim kita."

"Tapi, kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada saat kita melawan Shuutoku..." giliran Nebuya yang bertanya pada Akashi.

"Perolehan skor Shuutoku kebanyakan berasal dari lemparan Shintarou. Asalkan bisa mencegah Shintarou melakukan lemparan sudah cukup untuk memberikan kita keuntungan. Akan tetapi Seirin lebih agresif. Untuk itu kita butuh pemain yang bisa membawa alur permainan kita menjadi lebih agresif."

"Dan pertanyaannya, Akashi. Siapa yang menurutmu pantas untuk menandingi Kagami?"

...

**[ subject ] : Datanglah sekarang juga**

**Datanglah ke Tokyo sekarang juga dengan jadwal kereta sore yang paling awal. Kau akan ikut bertanding besok. Pastikan untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Temui aku begitu kau sampai.**

**[ Re :] Datanglah sekarang juga**

**Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu rencanakan, Akashi. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak boleh menolak. Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga sesuai permintaanmu. **

**...**

"Apa!? Kau akan menurunkanku sebagai _power forward_ besok!?"

"Aku tidak akan bicara dua kali. Kau sudah jelas mendengarnya." Manik heterokromatik itupun menyala dalam keheningan malam. Malam itu, bulan bersembunyi di balik awan. Di teras asrama Rakuzan di sekitar gedung turnamen hanya ada Akashi dan seorang pemuda. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena cahaya bulan tersamarkan awan.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau aku akan diturunkan sebagai starter! Kukira aku akan duduk di bangku cadangan!"

"Bukannya kau ingin sekali bermain? Ini kesempatan bagimu untuk menunjukkan _skill_-mu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas ucapan Akashi.

"Aku memang ingin sekali bermain. Tapi kapasitasku belum sampai untuk turnamen besar seperti ini."

"Kau meragukan kemampuanmu sendiri..."

"Atas dasar apa kau memilihku, Akashi? Kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah salah. Sama seperti dulu saat aku menemukan bakat terpendam seseorang, kali ini aku menemukan bakat terpendam itu ada padamu. Kemampuan yang mumpuni untuk menjadi seorang _power forward_. Kau meragukan dirimu sendiri? Atau kau meragukan penilaianku?"

"...Aku memang ingin sekali bermain, Akashi..."

"Kalau begitu apalagi yang kau tunggu? Bermainlah dengan gayamu. Aku tahu saat melihatmu berlatih. Pandangan mata yang sangat menyukai basket. Dan itulah yang akan menjadi tumpuan kekuatanmu. Ketika kau menyadarinya, kau akan mengetahui bahwa kemampuanmu melebihi perkiraanmu."

Perlahan, awan mulai menyibakkan tirainya. Membuka jalan bagi cahaya bulan untuk menerangi bumi. Cahaya bulan juga menerpa wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau akan bermain sebagai _power forward_ besok, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dan ini adalah perintah."

...

Malam itu, Seirin masih terlarut dalam cerita masa lalu Kuroko. Tanpa Kuroko menyadari kejutan apa yang akan menunggunya esok hari

...

_**A Night Before Final – End**_


End file.
